Indoraptor
The Indoraptor is the secondary antagonist of the 2018 science fiction adventure film Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. He was a new hybrid dinosaur genetically created by the scientist Henry Wu (on the orders of Eli Mills) as a successor to the Indominus rex that broke loose and went on a rampage across the site of the Jurassic World theme park on the island of Isla Nublar three years prior to the events of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. Description The Indoraptor looks similar to the Indominus rex, but is around three-fourths the size, nearly the size of a Carnotaurus sastrei, and possesses raptorial claws on his feet, making his dromeosaurid genetic contributions more apparent than the Indominus's. He is primarily a dark black color in comparison to his albino predecessor, with a golden yellow streak from the base of his neck to his tail, which bares a strong resemblance to Blue's streak. The shape of his head resembles that a Tyrannosaurus rex, and he has a sprinkled red mark around his eye orbit. History The Indoraptor was a new, genetically-modified dinosaur created in a hidden laboratory in the Lockwood Manor by Henry Wu using the DNA of the deceased Indominus rex and a Velociraptor. Wu desired to inject the DNA of Blue, the last living Velociraptor, into enhanced Indoraptors with her advanced ability to respond to commands. During the Lockwood Manor Auction, the Indoraptor was introduced to a crowd of wealthy people who had come from all over the world to buy the dinosaurs who were evacuated from Isla Nublar before the eruption of Mount Sibo destroyed the island. Unfortunately, the Indoraptor wasn't up for auction as he was only in the prototype stage, but that fact didn't stop the audience from bidding ridiculous amounts of money on the hybrid. Gunnar Eversol began to accept bids at the behest of Mills, with Russian mobster Anton Orlov winning the bid. Owen Grady then appeared with a Stygimoloch named Stiggy and together they disrupted the auction, with Owen and the Indoraptor sharing a close glance at one another. In the ensuing chaos, the mercenary commander Ken Wheatley thought he tranquilized the Indoraptor and attempted to extract one of his teeth as a trophy, but he feigned sedation and escaped, killing Wheatley, Eversol, and others. After Mills revealed to Owen and Claire Dearing that Maisie Lockwood was cloned from Benjamin Lockwood's deceased daughter (which was the reason why the late John Hammond ended his partnership with Lockwood, as he opposed human cloning), the Indoraptor hunted the trio throughout the mansion and separated Maisie from Owen and Claire. Soon, the hybrid had Maisie at his mercy on her bed and was about to snatch her with one hand until Owen came to the girl's rescue, armed with a gun he'd taken from a mercenary named Dan, who had been killed by the Indoraptor. The Navy veteran fired at the Indoraptor, but the bullets had no effect on the hybrid's tough hide. It seemed to be all over for Owen and Maisie until Blue, who had been released by Zia, burst into the room and attacked the Indoraptor, keeping him occupied in a fight to the death while Owen and Maisie escaped through a window. After being hurled out the window by Blue, the Indoraptor cornered Owen and Maisie on a glass roof until Claire came up behind him and pointed a laser at Owen, prompting the Indoraptor to go on the attack. Barely missing Owen, the Indoraptor nearly fell through the fragile glass but managed to save himself and pull himself back up. He seemed to give Owen an almost sarcastically mocking look, but before he could do anything else, Blue appeared again and jumped on him, sending the two dinosaurs tumbling down toward a fossil Triceratops skull on display. The unfortunate Indoraptor ended up being fatally impaled on the brow horns of the skull and there he died as Blue stood on his corpse while lettting out victorious roars before leaping off of her dead enemy and walking away, triumphant. It is unknown what happened with the Indoraptor's body after the incident, but it was most likely disposed of, alongside the technology to create more Indoraptors in the fallout of his escape. Personality The Indoraptor is an aggressive and violent hybrid who apparently inherited the Indominus' acute intellect (displayed this by playing possum after sedated by Wheatley) and violent tendencies. There are some distinctions in his behavior compared to that of the Indominus', though. While the Indominus seemed to be in a state of perpetual anger and her attacks were her lashing out, the Indoraptor had a sense of humor and took amusement in his actions, which was shown when he played with Maisie's hair from within his cage to frighten her and visibly smirked maliciously when pretending to be tranquilized. If there was anything else that the Indoraptor inherited from his predecessor, it was the same sadistic pleasure he took in attacking and brutally killing those helpless against him. He displayed this by raising his hand in Maisie's direction while stalking her in her bedroom instead of quickly going in for the kill, feeling delighted by the young girl's fear and despair, proving true malice. Powers and Abilities In the process of using the Indominus rex and Velociraptor DNA to create the Indoraptor, Wu had introduced a monster that was as every bit as powerful and horrifying as the reason for Isla Nublar's abandonment (if not outright worse) to the world. With the speed and agility of a Velociraptor and the brute force of the Indominus rex, few could stand in the Indoraptor's path and get out of it with their life. *'Superhuman Strength': Being significantly larger in size than a normal Velociraptor granted the Indoraptor enough levels of strength to carry two fully-grown humans with his mouth and arms without any difficulty. He was also able to rip off human limbs in seconds and toss Blue around like a ragdoll whenever he seriously fought back against her, even sending her flying across the room at one point. *'Superhuman Speed': His weight would make it seem difficult to believe, but the Indoraptor was just as light on his feet as any Velociraptor in the franchise, shown by his ability to jump at impressive heights and race across whole rooms in a short time. When accelerating, he often dropped down on all fours and ran akin to a feline. *'Superhuman Durability': The thick hide of the Indoraptor enabled him to resist tranquilizer darts and deflect bullets from an assault rifle at point-blank range. Attacks from Blue didn't slow him down either and not even being hurled out a window by his smaller and more experienced opponent kept him down for long. *'Stealth': Perhaps the Indoraptor's most disturbing trait was his ability to move with silence even in pitch blackness, shown when Owen switched off the lights in a room so the creature couldn't track him, Claire and Maisie by sight, with only the sound of his tapping toe claw giving him away. *'Echolocation': Much like dolphins, bats, and other animals, the Indoraptor could use a sonar-like system to detect and locate objects by emitting high-pitched sounds that reflect off the object and return to the hybrid's ears, allowing him to locate prey in the darkest of areas and perform well as a predator regardless of the time of day. *'Enhanced Intelligence': Having the DNA of the Indominus rex and a Velociraptor, the hybrid proved to be as smart as both dinosaurs, if not even smarter, when he made his escape. When Wheatley tranquilized him, he put on a big show of passing out and played possum. When Wheatley clambered into the Indoraptor's cell to take one of his fangs for his collection, the hybrid proceeded to play with him, lifting his tail to get the mercenary's attention, then dropped it before he could really see what moved. Each time he looked away, the Indoraptor opened an eye and smirked, clearly enjoying the game he was playing, before giving Wheatley the gruesome death he deserved. He displayed this intelligence again by whipping his tail at elevator controls when Eversol and the remaining auctioneers tried to escape from him in an elevator, causing the door to malfunction and open, giving him the chance to make sure Eversol would not get out of the situation alive. *'Enhanced Senses': His sense of smell proved to be a great attribute for hunting, being able to search for prey in dark places, possibly exhibiting night vision. He showed how good his senses were again when he managed to locate Maisie in her bedroom from the mansion's roof outside in the stormy night. Relationships Enemies *Ken Wheatley † - Victim. *Gunnar Eversol † - Victim. *Two rich people † - Victims. *Three soldiers † - Victims. *Owen Grady - Indirect Killer. *Claire Dearing - Indirect Killer. *Maisie Lockwood - Indirect Killer. *Blue - Killer. Miscellaneous *Dr. Henry Wu - Creator. *The Indominus rex † - DNA source. Quotes Gallery Indoraptor.png|The Indoraptor on the roof of the Lockwood Manor. Indoraptor.jpg|The Indoraptor's evil stare. Trivia *In an interview with Colin Trevorrow, it was confirmed that the Indoraptor will be the last hybrid dinosaur to appear in the Jurassic Park franchise. *Though Eli Mills was the main villain of the film, the Indoraptor did most of the action and was far more threatening towards Owen, Claire, and Maisie than Mills. *While the species of this individual was named Indoraptor, it is uncertain what the real name of the individual dinosaur was. *The Indoraptor's hide seems to be thick enough to withstand both tranquilizer darts and bullets. *While the Indoraptor can run on two legs, he can also gallop on all fours like a horse, as his legs are slightly longer than his arms. *It is the first dinosaur in the jurassic park franchise that breakes the 4th wall, it did this by grinning directly at the viewer while it distracts Ken Wheatley before killing him External Links *''Indoraptor'' at the ''Jurassic Park'' wiki. ** . * . * . Navigation pl:Indorapto Category:Mentally Ill Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Homicidal Category:Fighter Category:Man-Eaters Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Evil Creation Category:Predator Category:Male Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Wrathful Category:Monsters Category:Twin/Clone Category:Brutes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Ferals Category:Deceased Category:Mutilators Category:Mutants Category:Nameless Category:Sadists Category:Mutated Category:Mute Category:Tragic Category:Abusers Category:Rogues Category:Scapegoat Category:Villains by Proxy Category:One-Man Army Category:Mongers Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Torturer Category:Serial Killers Category:Amoral Category:Self-Aware Category:Dinosaurs